Spamano: Back Stage!
by Alexia-Esco
Summary: Lovino has no chocolate for Antonio on Valentine's Day but promises something 'Amazing' for White Day. Based off the Manga Back Stage! 'M' for a reason Read and Review?


Spamano: Back Stage!

For those of you who might be confused, this is a one-shot that had no place in the general "_Love Stage!_" story line between the characters Shugo and Rei. As I read it, I thought it could work with Spamano from Hetalia. Thus this was born! :]

**NOTE:** I do not own Hetalia Axis Powers or either Love Stage! Or Back Stage!

English is not my first language. What does that mean? There are Spelling Errors, and Wrong Words in this. I am to lazy to hunt them down, (most likely because I know I'll miss more than half of them...) so they will stay that way. Sorry if it bugs anyone. If it REALLY bugs you, let me know and I'll do the best I can to fix them.

Original Back Stage manga can be found on Manga-go, and Mangafox. So if you haven't read it yet, I suggest you do...

* * *

><p>"Excuse me, Mr. Vargas?" called a voice once the bell had rung. "There's a package for Antonio."<p>

"Okay!" cried a young Italian from his office down the hall. Once he made his way to the entrance, he was shocked to find box after box full of chocolate hearts, flowers, and other things for the slightly older Spaniard.

"… Oh, that's right, today's Valentine's Day…"

"There isn't even a place to step, is there?" asked Elizaveta nervously. She was there to visit Feli. "Left like this it'll get in the way! Where's Antonio's manager?"

"Ah, well Antonio should be back soon…"

"I'm home~!" speak of the overly happy bastard and he shall appear… "I got a ton of chocolates from the girls after the show!"

"Ve~… fratello help me!" whined Lovino's younger twin brother, and Antonio's manager, Feliciano. He was trying to carry the rest of Antonio's fan chocolates and gifts. Couldn't the stupid Spaniard carry his own things?

"Antonio! Feliciano! Great timing. Take these things that have come for you along with your other presents and leave!" It was bad enough that Feliciano was Antonio's manager, but that was no excuse as to why the fans were sending Antonio things to HIS house.

"Sure, sure!" Smiled the Spaniard. And he smiled and smiled and smiled…

"WHAT? Go home!"

"Soooo? Where's yours?"

"My what?" He could have sworn he saw Elizaveta face-palm from the corner of his eye, but he was too busy talking to Antonio to really pay attention.

"The chocolates from you!" He said still smiling.

"They don't exist." Man was Lovino ever straightforward. "You've got plenty already, don't you bastard? And why should I have to give YOU chocolates?"

"I see…" That kicked puppy look Antonio was giving made Lovino feel extremely guilty, but his pride wouldn't allow him to apologize.

**The Next Day…**

_I'm going on a trip!_

_- Antonio_

"Ve~, Fratello. This morning, when I went into Antonio's room, this message was left there." Said a teary eyed Feliciano as he handed Lovino the piece of paper.  
>"Why that little -!" Angrily he crumbled the note and through it.<p>

"What do we do? And today's the start of The Bad Touch Trio's live concert tour too! We can't have a tour without the lead singer! Fratello help me!" Feliciano cried onto his brother's sleave.

"I guess there's no choice." Lovino mumbled angrily as he pulled out his cell phone.

_To: **Tomato- Bastard**_

_Sub: **Get back here!**_

_I'll prepare something amazing for you for White Day._

_-END-_

"And send."

Antonio came back in five minutes. And as such, with a fantastic live performance, The Bad Touch Trio kicked off a highly successful tour.

**March 14th, White Day…**

"I did say amazing," mumbled an irritated Italian as he surfed the web looking for something for his Spanish lover. "So I've got to get together something …"

"Though honestly, that bastard's probably expecting something along the lines of 'Just eat me', which is out of the question. And sending him some high-quality thing would be such a waste." He thought as he kept looking.

"Therefore, THIS!" he cried once he found the perfect recipe for a cake.

"Going Home Made isn't only cheep, it's also got a rare feeling to it!" he thought as he tightened his brother's lacy-pink apron behind his back. "It's a nice idea if I do say so myself!" But Lovino was just like Arthur Kirkland in the kitchen….

" 'Let the eggs come to room temperature' what's that supposed to mean? I guess the eggs heat up when you ingest them? 'Sift the cake flour into the mixture' Sift… is that like Shift?" he asked himself as he started shaking the Bread Flour instead of the cake flour that was still sitting on the shelf.

"Corn-Starch? Meringue? 'Pour into the mold'… Like I have any of this crap!"

And when the timer when off Lovino pulled out a burnt, oddly shaped, piece of… bread that was still sizzling.

"How did this happen?" asked a gloomy Italian. "That's strange… I followed the recipe exactly. Nothing to be done, I suppose. Guess I'll have to start over from scratch." **Ding Dong.**

"… He's here already…." He thought panicking. **Ding Dong. Ding Dong. Ding Dong.** "Fine!" the thought irritated as he stripped out of his clothes. "A man never goes back on his word!"

When Antonio opened the door with the spare key Feliciano had given him when he became his manager, he was shocked to find Lovino sitting on the couch in just an apron.

"Happy White Day, Bastard."

"This—This is amazing Lovi!" Antonio cooed as he tackled his Italian.

"Told you so!" He kept his promise like a man, but may have lost some of his manliness in the process.

[**A/N: **The site I read this off of had this as originally a 2-chapter manga. But I changed it into one chapter, so please excuse the wording right here. This is the beginning of chapter two.]

**After that naked apron scene…**

After going through a lot of trouble following his promise to prepare something amazing for White Day, Lovino wound up going the 'Naked in an apron' route.

"Lovi~! This… This is amazing!" Antonio continued to coo. "Now get in the kitchen and start cooking!"

"What? Like hell!" He screamed looking away. "if I could cook, I wouldn't be doing this in the first place." He mumbled quietly so that Antonio couldn't hear him.

"Eeeh? But the best part of the naked apron scenario is being able to watch from behind as you cook! Do iiiiiiiit!" Whined Antonio knowing Lovino would give in quickly.

"God you're so annoying! Fine! But I'm only cutting up some tomatoes…"

"'KAY!"

"This is such a pain. I really shouldn't have gone with the naked apron idea." Thought Lovino as he chopped tomatoes in the kitchen.

"UWAAAAAAH!" cried the Spaniard.

"Geez, pipe down! Don't you know what time it is?" he asked turning his head slightly to look over his shoulder.

"But—but-! Lovi~ you're so sexy! I can see your ass!"

"GAH..." looking down with a blush, Lovino notched that his entire back side was exposed.

"Don't watch me like that" He glared.

"Sorry! No can do!" with a 'tsk' Lovino turned to continue chopping his tomatoes.

"His gaze is… burning me." Thought Lovi with a flinch. "I can partially feel him fondling me already. My body feels… so hot." A sharp pain to his left butt cheek caused him to drop the knife in shock.

"AHH!" he cried as Antonio bit his ass. "What are you—"

"Hmm? You butt just looked so tasty, I had to take a bite!"

"Don't do stupid shit like that!" he said blushing darker.

"What are you talking about?" Asked Antonio as his hands slipped upwards towards Lovino's nipples.

"Aaah!" he cried as Spanish hands pinched him.

"The naked apron set up always includes sex in the kitchen right?" he asked behind a sensitive ear. Pinching lead to small cries of pleasure as Lovino's apron started to tent as he became hard.

"Lovi… stick out your ass for me…?" asked Antonio as he dumped olive oil onto one of palms. Lovino being too turned on to complain showed Antonio his pert little ass, casing the Spaniard to chuckle. "Thanks Lovi~!"

"AAH!" Antonio went straight for three fingers. Not that Lovino was complaining. They had done this enough times that he no longer felt the pain. As the fingers continue to fuck him, Lovino's pleasured cries continued as he held onto the counter.

"Lovi… I'm going to start." Warned Antonio as he positioned himself at Lovino's twitching entrance.

"AAAHH!" fingers never prepared Lovino for Antonio's size. The Spaniard was so big, and he hit Lovino's prostate dead on from the first thrust, leaving the Italian screaming Italian profanities mixed with Antonio's name.

"Lovi, you're amazing today…" Antonio managed between thrusts.  
>"Trying a little change of scenery… kinda turns you on, huh?" he asked licking the Italians curl, causing him to cry out even more. "Something like this now and then… is nice—right?"<p>

"Antoni-OOOOOOHHH!" screamed Lovino as Antonio pulled his curl and hit his prostate at the same time.

**The Next morning…**

"Ugh… somehow we really went overboard last night." Thought Lovino from his bed as Antonio searched his bag for clothes to wear since he had just taken a shower.

"Oh! That kinda reminds me Lovi…" he said turning around to face his lover. "I actually meant to give this to you on Valentine's Day but… Here you go!"

Inside the small red bag was a set of keys to a shinny new red Italian sports car. "My present for you!"

"Just wearing that apron… got me a Sport's Car? Dressing up as a present requires little time and effort. I get to have fun and still get a high return… WHAT A DEAL! That settles it then! I'm gonna go with this for all those stupid holidays now!" Thought Lovino happily.

As such the two then spent every holiday thereafter in cosplay.

"Welcome home master!" cried a happy Lovino dressed in a sexy maid costume borrowed from Francis, the keyboard player of The Bad Touch Trio.

"Yessss! This time it's a maid!"

Fin.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I know it sucked! It was my fist time writing Smut and now that I reread it, it sounds more like a USUK. XD Oh well. If anyone is actually interested, I am thinking of turning _Love Stage!_ into a Fanfiction, so if look for it if you want. :)


End file.
